


Golden Suns in the Night

by whateverhappens



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverhappens/pseuds/whateverhappens
Summary: “You know, until the night we met, no one had ever stopped me during an ambush.”Written for the Elsamaren Summer 2020 prompt: Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Golden Suns in the Night

The library almost seems to disappear around Elsa when Honeymaren’s head finds her shoulder. Uncertainty stains her face as she studies the fingers woven between hers on the sofa. Firelight dances over the woman beside her, saturating her in a warmth that only richens the deep copper tone of her skin. Seeing Honeymaren in this light is far from new, but it still somehow manages to make Elsa’s heart flutter each time. Her eyes then drift to her own hand, which quite literally pales in comparison. Everything about Elsa seems to pale in comparison, really. Something inside of her sinks and a thought trickles out under her breath.

“I still don’t understand.”  
  
Noting the doubtful tinge in her voice, Honeymaren raises and tilts her head. “What’s there to understand?”

“There are so many people in the world. Out of everyone, I just don’t get why you chose me . . .” 

The words soften Honeymaren’s face. She squeezes the hand in hers, which radiates a distinct glow against the dim shadows cast over the room. “You know, until the night we met, no one had ever stopped me during an ambush.”

“I’m the only one who’s ever stopped you?” 

“Mhmm.” Honeymaren smirks. “There are lots of reasons, but that was the first.” The muted crackle of flames fill the silence as her eyes wander around the library, drinking in every inch of the space. Her grip then tightens, clinging to Elsa while her gaze finds its way back. “Without you, none of this would be real to me,” she continues, bringing her free hand to cup her cheek, almost as if to check that she’s really there. “Sure, there are many people in the world, but I’d much rather love the person who gave it to me.”

“Love?” 

“Yes, Elsa,” she chuckles. “Love.”

The confession washes over her and leaves Elsa struggling to muster a response, but the sincere glint in her eyes speaks everything her lips cannot.

Seeming to understand, Honeymaren leans in so their foreheads meet, one hand drifting over her icy skin and softly gripping under her jaw. She lingers for a moment, eyes maintaining their gentle hold, before finally closing the space between them. Elsa instantly melts into her, wrapping her own arms around Honeymaren’s frame and moving to deepen the kiss. She’s not sure how much time has passed before she feels a cushion against her back and opens her eyes to find herself flat on the sofa, a warm body pressed to hers and brown irises floating above her like golden suns in the night. 

Honeymaren breaks away with heavy breaths, gingerly brushing blond hair out of Elsa’s face as she scans her for feedback. “This okay?”

In a single breath, Elsa nods earnestly, tangles her grasp in the dark brown locks cascading over her, and pulls her back in.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t ever written from a prompt or participated in an event like this before, so hopefully I did it right and hopefully it’s okay that I’m only writing for one prompt 😅
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I know this is short, but I’ve been struggling to write lately and just needed the satisfaction of finishing something. If you happen to also be reading Just One Word, I promise I haven’t forgotten about it and an update is still in the works. This fic kind of echoes the tone of the next chapter.


End file.
